hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
The Trial
is an end-game event that occurs in Hello Charlotte Episode 2; it's here where the player's choice of who to vote for leads to the game's three main endings: Grey End - Eternal Rest for God, Black End - Everlasting Oblivion, and White End - Stargazer's Journey. Introduction and Endings The Trial is first mentioned on the first day in class during the teacher's lecture, which also addressed Soul Cubes. The stated purpose for the trial is to "correct the defective"; the Trial is an annual event through which it is determined each year who among the current students has a "defective" Soul Cube. The teacher goes on to explain that those who are chosen have their cubes formatted and debugged, and that usually only one student gets picked per year, but sometimes two are chosen. It's then explained that the Trial is structured as a public vote among all attendees by which the defective is determined. Despite the initial explanation, how exactly the voting process works and what happens to the student(s) that is selected is kept vague throughout most of HC2. The Trial is mentioned several times afterwards, often in a foreboding light, but the details remain cryptic. Much later in the game, Charlotte and C escape The House and find a place called "The Forest of the Defective"; they discover that the remains of the Trial's victims are disposed of here, which illustrates the grim nature of the Trial and answers what happens to those unfortunate enough to be deemed "defective". Grey End The Grey End is achieved by voting for Anri. Upon seeing Charlotte vote for her, Anri votes for Charlotte. After the votes are counted, C ends up with no votes. As he is dragged to the Smile Room, Charlotte sees Umbrella Man in the crowd, in his Umbrella Boy vessel. She calls to him telling him that his employer is in trouble, which causes him to laugh. He tells Charlotte that C is just an ordinary boy, who isn't special and any way. Charlotte looks at C, and sees just another student, Vincent. Charlotte tries to follow him to the Smile Room, but Anri tries to stop her leaving. Charlotte leaves and heads to the Smile Room. After she arrives at Vincent's side, Frei appears, saying something's wrong. Vincent no longer has any soul data, and that there is just an empty shell left. Charlotte merges with the Oracle and uses it's power to eat the whole world. Charlotte was left crying in front of Vincent' calling him a liar because he said he would become a god after his death, but Charlotte is unable to find him. Black End Coming Soon White End Coming Soon HC3 The Trial returns in the third episode of the main series, but is now more of a background event that happens offscreen rather than being integral to the game's ultimate outcome like it was previously. This time it occurs in the True Realm, before Charles' suicide. Scarlett Eyler, Charles' tulpa at the time who was obsessed with the Trial, was both harsh and strict in her treatment of him, fearing that he'd never pass the Trial without her. Yet in spite of her grasp on him, Charles fails the Trial. As The Trial is never witnessed at any point during Episode 3, it can only be assumed that the one that takes place in the True Realm is similar to what was seen in Episode 2. This version of the Trial does not seem to be fatal to those who fail it because Charles survived it despite having failed. Trivia *The Trial that is held at the climax of Hello Charlotte 2 is the 75th one. Category:Plot Category:Reference Category:Ends